Scissor Tail
Scissor Tails were a species of earwigs that were accidentally infected with the t-Virus, now considered to be extinct. They were a poisonous species, somewhat similar to rove beetles in terms of stance. Biology Rampant viral mutation has been similar to that seen in other infected arthropods. This involved a massive increase in mass, leaving them to reach lengths of 3 feet on average; their cerci have also adapted to be able to sting foes with an innate and potentially lethal toxin. Their carapace has toughened to a great extent and they are now found to be extremely durable. Their wings have also grown out but they are now vestigial, as they have not properly scaled to allow the Scissor Tails powered flight. They are now capable of burrowing into the earth in an attempt to escape a powerful foe. Two subspecies of the creatures exist, known as the Brown and the Blue Scissor Tail, respectively. Mutation has affected the two breeds somewhat differently. Brown Scissor Tails are larger and striking victims will cause them to bleed profusely. While Blue Scissor Tails are smaller, they also have evolved a poison and are therefore considered deadlier. Both variants attack by either stabbing with their abdomens held overhead like a scorpion, or by tackling their prey and biting incessantly. Several strategies were developed by citizens in Raccoon City during the Raccoon City Incident that appeared to work well against the creatures. A quick strategy involves stomping down on them as they are low enough to make their head vulnerable to such an attack, which will crack the carapace. This will not always kill the Scissor Tail however, and they may burrow to flee and recuperate instead. Even so, this method of defense will prevent them from being able to properly attack a victim as crushing their head will at the very least stun them. The next best strategy consists of utilizing any pesticide spray which had been developed specifically for dealing with insectoid pests before the outbreak or using fire to overheat and crack their shells with weapons such as flame spray or improvised Molotov cocktails. Lacking these items a survivor would best keep shotguns, revolvers, or magnums at the ready. Evidence suggests that they could be killed in as little as 1-2 shots from a revolver, while a shotgun took a while to cause fatal injury to them, requiring between 47 rounds. Background history Some time during August 1998 a group of campers that had encountered a particularly massive individual ranging at about 6 feet in length, as well as 1 or 2 others which attacked their hunting dog. The dog spent a fortnight under veterinary care but ultimately recovered. On September 11, 1998 the Raccoon City newspaper, Raccoon Today, printed an article about these campers, but also mentioned that Graham Barrows, a 52-year-old entomologist and assistant professor at nearby Raccoon University insisted that no such insect could possibly exist, attributing sightings to mass hysteria. On September 24, 1998, some reports indicated that Scissor Tails were spotted between J's Bar and Main Street. However, these reports were conflicted, as other reports indicate Human zombies were found in this area instead. A group could also be found along the Suspension Bridge area of an abandoned hospital within the Arklay Mountains. When tactical nuclear devices were detonated within the Raccoon City region to end the undead outbreak, all Scissor Tails were killed off. Being an accidental mutation, no specimens were contained elsewhere in other Umbrella facilities. Notes *Scissor Tails can only be encountered through either of two ways: playing the "Outbreak" scenario in Outbreak on Hard or Very Hard, or by playing the "Flashback" scenario in File #2 and not reaching the suspension bridge before its collapse (appearing on all difficulties). Appearances *''Resident Evil: Outbreak'' *''Resident Evil: Outbreak File #2'' Category:Resident Evil Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Insects Category:Carnivores Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Very High Category:EX Category:Characters Debuting in 2003 Category:North American Creatures Category:Hexapedal Creatures